Sisterly Love
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: Isabella meets her twin sister Annarenee' and she introduces Annarenee' to Phineas and Ferb. What she doesn't know, is that Annarenee' has powers. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Sisterly Love **

**Author's Note:** This is a Phineas/OC love story. It also has a few Teen Titan references in it. This is my first story because I usually only write for my own enjoyment and to see if some people have the same thoughts or not. Enjoy. If not then I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I own **nothing** except the plot, Annarenee', Auntie Kathy, and Uncle Jerry. I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb OR the Teen Titans.

_Chapter One_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and clouds speckled the sky here and there. It was another typical day in Danville, or so I'm told. Hi. My name's Annarenee`. I'm Isabella's twin sister. The reason we have never hung out before is because I have always lived with our Aunt Kathy and Uncle Jerry **(I made these people up!)**. We got split up one day because our parents couldn't handle the stress of having two infants in the house so Aunt K and Uncle J decided to raise one of the twins, which was me.

Today is the day where we finally meet. I have heard tons of tales about my twin, most of which were about her in the fireside girls and her accomplishments or how she looks exactly like me. The only differences are my hair color is a bit bluer, and instead of the pink dress, I like turquoise blue color of my outfit. Whenever I hear tales about her I wonder if she loves her life or not, because I hate mine. Why, you ask? Because my 'parents' hate me and treat me like garbage because of my powers. But today, all that is going to change.

The train pulled to a stop at the station and I could see Isabella and our parents waiting eagerly to see us. When the doors open I just stood behind my 'parents' and acted shy. (Did I mention that I'm a great actress?)

"Oh, why hello Kathy, Jerry. How was the trip? Was it alright?" Asked who I suspected was my mother.

"Oh it was perfect. Should we get going now?" Aunt K asked. "Where is your car?"

"Oh yes. Of course. Right this way. C'mon Isabella. You can mingle with your sister in the car." Our mom said while pulling her along to the direction of the car.

All the way to the car I was staring at my feet, occasionally glancing up at my twin. _Wow. I really AM the spitting image of her. I wonder if we like the same things too._ My thoughts were interrupted when I was pushed into the car and got poked by Isabella.

"Hi. My name is Isabella. Nice to meet you." She said reaching out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi there. I'm Anna. I only say the short version because most people can't say the full version." I said while shaking her hand slightly before putting them in my lap as I drop my gaze to them.

"Are you always this quiet? Because it reminds me of one my friends." Isabella asked.

By this time we were already going towards her house so we can unpack.

Auntie K turned around. "Oh no dearie. She sometimes gets like that when she meets new people." she replied for me before turning back around to face the front again.

"Ohhh. Ok then." Isabella said before turning to look outside.

A few minutes passed and we finally got to her, soon to be our, house. Auntie K and Uncle J only came along just to see if I could adjust well or not to the new environment.

"Hey Isabella. Why don't you take your sister to meet some of your friends?" Mom suggested.

"Ok. Sure! C'mon Anna!" Isabella said grabbing my arm and dragging me across the street to someone's backyard. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha' doin'? Hi Ferb."

The green haired guy waved from under a large tree so I guessed he was Ferb.

"Oh hey Isabel-….laaa….Uhhh… Why are there two of you?" Phineas asked while staring at me trying to hide behind Isabella.

She moved out from behind me leaving me to stare at my feet with my head down making swirls on the grass while playing with hands behind my back

"Oh. This is my twin Anna, uh; Anna….What was the last part?" Isabella asked turning her head towards me.

"Renee' " I whispered, barely audible to only Isabella.

"Oh, that's right. This is Annarenee'. She likes to be called Anna." Isabella said raising her hands to the side. I was at the introduce me. I scooted over to her, still looking down and my hands in front me this time, and pulled on her sleeve. "Hm. What is it?"

"I don't want to be called Renee'. It makes me mad, and no one like that. People get hurt." I whispered to the floor, hoping she heard.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes for a little bit before she spoke. "Just…don't call her Renee'. She hates it."

"Why?" Phineas asked looking us over, obviously noticing our differences.

"Just please don't. I don't think that you would like the consequence." She said putting up her hands. "Anyways, what are you going to do today?"

As they were speaking, I noticed a platypus moving toward a garden gnome, stood up, put on a hat, pushed the gnome aside, and jumped down a hole. So I walked over. A few seconds of messing with it I heard a slight rustle of grass and I fell down a metal tunnel. As soon as my head when underneath the ground I heard Isabella ask "Hey, where's Perry? And Anna is gone to!"

All I could do was wait a little while till I dropped to the bottom. When I did I was in a weird tech room and I got scared. I decided to hide in a corner while I watched what was going on. There was the platypus sitting in a chair listening to a guy on a giant screen. I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation like "Agent P… metal bits…evil…stop…" until the platypus ran by my hiding spot to a hovercraft and flew off. I hid in my spot for a couple minutes more until the screen went black.

When it did I was trying to find a way out and I found a tiny door that I crawled through. When I saw light I hurried up and crawled faster. I ended up in the living room behind the couch. I ran to the sliding glass door and saw the three kids looking for me outside. I ran over outside crying while the three came over and tried to comfort me.

"Anna. What's wrong? Where did you go? Are you ok?" Phineas asked helping me up. I couldn't talk and I was about to fall again but Ferb held my arm steading while Phineas had the other.

I looked at Isabella looking scared."What happened?"

_I can't tell them. It's obviously kept secret for a reason. _

I had finally calmed down by then to where I could talk but I just say down on my knees and looked down to my fingers playing in the grass.

"Annarenee'. You need to tell us what happened." Isabella said sitting on her knees and putting a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head. "C'mon. Annarenee'. You need to tell me. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"No." I murmured looking away.

"What? Why not?" Isabella asked putting her other hand on my other shoulder.

"No." I said, more sternly this time.

"Anna-"

"No! No no no no no no!" I shouted shaking my head back and forth. They just stared at me. "I'm sorry. But I can't. I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

Isabella was about to say something but I beat her to it.

"Please don't. I just want to be alone for a little while. I'll sit over here till I feel better." I said standing up and sitting over by the gate staring at the clouds, bending them so far away, making it look like I'm drawing in the air. Yup. You heard me. Bending them. It's one of my powers.

I made different shapes like swords, and dragons, and castles in the sky. I decided to make one for Isabella and her friends to make up for what happened. It took a while but I made pictures of each of them standing next to each other.

"Hey guys! Look! These look like you guys!" I yelled pointing to the sky with a fake smile as I felt another dizzy spell.

Isabella came over and whispered "You're getting a bit louder you know."

I only fake smiled a bit bigger.

"Wow! That's amazing! They look like the spitting images of us!" Phineas yelled, obviously happy while Ferb only smiled up at it.

"The only thing better would be if I was being kissed." Isabella mumbled to herself, but I heard, and decided to fix it.

So I made small movements in my lap with my hands and two random guys were on her sides and now one was on one side giving her a kiss on the cheek and the other on the other side. I looked up and her eyes were huge, almost as big as her smile.

I lay down because the dizzy spell was getting too hard to handle and I closed my eyes. I felt movement to my right so I looked and I saw Phineas laying down next to me looking at the cloud form of himself.

"I'm shocked that there is me, Ferb, and Isabella… Too bad there isn't one of you. You seem nice." He said looking at me.

I closed my eyes and nodded and I started to see visions. It was of the platypus I saw earlier. He was using many secret tunnels to get to the base, he was fighting an evil scientist who looks like a pharmacist, and… I was holding him, like a little teddy bear, and he was happy. But all of a sudden, a black shadow started to creep towards us. The platypus was asleep and didn't seem to know there was danger around so I knew I had to protect him. I was running around the backyard trying to get to the house that seemed to get farther the more I tried to get closer. I looked behind me and it was catching up to us, and I thought I could hear it calling my name.

"Anna….Anna….Anna…." It was repeating my name, louder each time. I shot my eyes open to see Phineas kneeling next to me looking down at my face.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were in pain." He said helping me up with worry in his eyes.

"I'm ok. Just a little dizzy spell was all." I said trying to get him to not worry about it. Thankfully, it worked. _I wonder what the dream meant…_

"Well, ok then. Hey Ferb! What should we do today?" Phineas shouted, running over to his brother.

"Ok listen to me now Anna and listen close. Phineas is mine and YOU can't get in the way. Got i?." Isabella said through her teeth while gripping the top of my shirt lifting me off the ground.

"Let me go or you will be sorry. If you don't, then you asked for it." I said shrugging.

"Pssh. Like you could do anything to me" she said glaring at me.

"I can, and I will." I said looking at Phineas and Ferb.

"What could you do?" She said. She started to laugh, just loud enough for Ferb to look causing Phineas to look also.

Right before they looked I put on a scared look, one where I looked like I was about to cry.

"Isabella! What are you doing? She's your twin for crying out loud! Let her go! You don't hurt your siblings." Phineas yelled out of anger, but it turned to sadness and he looked down. "I thought you were different."

Meanwhile, Ferb walked over, took me from her, and carried m bridal-style over to Phineas and put me down. I just looked back and make a face at her and looked away 'scared' again.

"Phineas, you don't understand. I-" Isabella started before she got cut off.

"Please Isabella. I think you need to go." He said looking towards Ferb to see if he agrees, who merely nodded.

"Phineas. I, *sigh* I'm sorry." Isabella said sadly before running off, close to tears.

"Isabella! Wait! I-" I yelled reaching a hand out in her direction before letting it fall to my side.

After a while I started to speak again. "I'm a horrible person. I knew it. Yet I wanted to come here. I should just go die in a hole! No one deserves to be around me. I'm evil. Pure evil." I yelled to myself. I clenched my fists and held back tears.

"You are not pure evil. Your heart is just blinded by your mind." Ferb said while resting his hand on my shoulder.

_Man. What is up with me today? This was supposed to be a great day. But I just ruined it. Now Isabella hates me and there probably isn't anything I could do to make her happy. I should just go drown in a lake. _

"Why would you drown yourself in a lake?" Phineas yelled.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked facing the boys.

"Yeah, kinda. Just the part about the drowning." Phineas said while Ferb made a 'mm-hm' noise.

"Look, I'm sorry for the bad day. I'll just leave now and let you continue on with what you do." I said starting to walk away but I paused when I got to the gate. "Oh, and by the way, take care of your platypus and always cherish him. Without him in this city, no one is safe…or happy." After that I just continued to walk out.

I walked by our house and got my portable DJ equipment (it hangs around my neck) and I started to play songs with my ear phones and mp3 plugged in. I was randomly walking around the town when I saw a little kid walk up to me and asked if I would play a song for her. I thought about it and decided "Eh. Why not? I don't see anything bad with that." So I turned on ET by Toybox.

_Space…the final frontier…_

_Dum dum dee dee dadi dum dum dee_

_Dum dum dee dee dadi my name ET_

_Dum dum dee dee dadi dum dum dee_

_Dum dum dee dee dadi my name ET_

_ET is an alien _

_And he is kinda spacey _

_Coming from the universe to party and go crazy! [X2]_

_Bow wow wow_

_Yippie yo_

_Here we go!_

_Attention everyone_

_There's a party in your town!_

_ET is on the loose_

_And he's got it going on! _

_Come do the ET dance_

_Wiggle up your hands_

_He's everybody's friend_

_Who loves to party! _

_Do the ET dance _

_Wiggle up your hands _

_Everybody say _

_Yippie yo and yippie yeah! _

_ET is an alien _

_and he is kinda spacey _

_coming from the universe _

_to party and go crazy! [X2] _

_dum dum dee dee dadi dum dum di_

_dum dum dee dee dadi my name ET _

_dum dum dee dee dadi dum dum di (let's party!) _

_dum dum dee dee dadi my name ET _

_bow wow wow _

_yippie yo _

_here we go! _

**By this time, a crowd was forming around me and the little girl...and, for once…I felt happy.**

_Ladies and gentlemen _

_It is dancin' shaking time _

_So move from side to side_

_Up and down_

_And left to right! _

_Come do the ET dance _

_Wiggle up your hands _

_He's everybody's friend_

_Who loves to party_

_Do the ET dance _

_wiggle up your hands_

_everybody say_

_yippie yo and yippie yeah!_

**People started to dance which made me laugh lightly**

_ET is an alien _

_and he is kinda spacey _

_coming from the universe _

_to party and go crazy! [X2]_

**I saw movement and I noticed Isabella. So I walked over to her and got her to start dancing.**

_dum dum dee dee dadi dum dum di _

_dum dum dee dee dadi my name ET (yeah)_

_dum dum dee dee dadi dum dum dee_

_dum dum dee dee dadi my name ET _

"_What are you doing ET?"_

"_ET. Phone, home."_

_Bow wow wow yippie yo _

_Here we go!_

_ET_

_ET _

_Do you want to go party?_

**I saw her smiling and laughing so I felt even happier.**

_ET is an alien _

_and he is kinda spacey _

_coming from the universe _

_to party and go crazy! [X2]_

_Do, you wanna go party?[X2]_

_(dum dum dee dee dadi dum dum dee_

_dum dum dee dee dadi my name ET [X2])_

_bow wow wow yippie yo here we go!_

When the song ended everyone cheered for a little bit until they all dispersed to do their own thing again. Except for the little girl.

"Excuse me, but why are you still here?" I asked the little girl.

She looked at me before speaking, "because I wanted to say thank you." And she gave me a hug. So I hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

"Madison! Maddi! Where are you?" I saw a lady call.

"Is that your guardian?" I asked the girl, "because I think she might be calling you."

She giggled and left waving bye. "Where were you? I was so worried! C'mon. it's time to leave." The mother was scolding her daughter while walking away.

I turned to face Isabella. "Look. I'm sorry for what happened. I just got carried away." I said while looking down. "You have every right to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I went home and was sent to work on unpacking your stuff and I found your diary and read a bit and I found out that you had a rough life so I'm not mad anymore." Isabella said while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Really?" I asked looking up, clasping my hands together.

"Yup. Friends?" she asked spreading her arms out for a hug with an awkward smile.

"No." I said bluntly with no emotions. She looked at me with a confused face. "Sisters." I said with giving her the hug she was waiting for.

"Woohoo! I told you they would work it out on their own! I told you!"

We let go and turned to find the source of the voice when Phineas and Ferb come out from behind a tree.

"Were you guys spying on us the whole time?" I asked walking around Phineas staring at him with cold eyes, making him shift uncomfortably with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Uhhh…no?" Phineas stammered while rubbing the back of his neck.

I just stared at his face for about 5 seconds before speaking. "You're lying. It's in your eyes. Try harder next time."

I turned back and stood by Isabella again and faced the boys. A few moments passed before someone spoke and broke the silence.

"Soooo…What now?" Isabella asked

I shrugged. "How about we go to our house for sweets. I made 3 dozen cookies, a pie, and 2 cakes. You guys want some?" Everyone stared at me. "…what?"

They all looked at each other and Ferb shrugged, Isabella smiled, and Phineas said "I could go for pie. What kind do you have?"

I smiled. "Well I made ¼ apples, ¼ peach, ¼ boysenberry, and ¼ raspberries. Hey, don't give me that look. I'm a good baker." I said the last part to Ferb who was staring at me as if I grew another head.

When we got home and I brought out all the sweets for people to choose, my mom came in. "Anna, sweetie. What should I do with your crystal ball, tarot cards, and the 'Book of Azarath'?"

"Leave them on my bed please. I'm going to meditate later on tonight." I replied getting myself some ice cream cake in a bowl with a cookie.

"Whoa. You meditate too? How come I never heard of this?" Isabella asked me pointing her fork at me.

I shrugged. "I thought you knew. Don't you have pow- er….never mind that last sentence…heh heh….heh…any who. What's new with you 3?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"What are tarot cards by the way?" Isabella asked

"Those are cards you use to tell a person's fortune." Phineas said before swallowing another bite of his pie. " I read it in a book."

_Why am I not surprised?_

"Honey, I am also gonna put your mind mirror on your bed ok?" Mom said popping her head into the kitchen.

"Ok mom. Just make sure that no one goes in besides you or me. But when it's finished I don't want you in there either. Don't want you going into my mind or sending yourself into another dimension." I said taking another bite of my cookie while everyone else at the table looks at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sisterly Love **

**Author's Note:** This is a Phineas/OC love story with some Teen Titan references. This is the second chapter of my first story. I usually only write for my own enjoyment and to see if some people have the same thoughts or not so I will not update that often. Enjoy. If not then I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **except for the plot, Auntie K, Uncle J, and Annarenee'.

_Chapter Two_

Just as Isabella was about to speak, the doorbell rang.

"I got it mom!" I yelled almost at the top of my lungs to her, even though she was just in the room across the hall.

"Ok sweetie!" she yelled back in the same pitch.

I opened the door to find two boys about our age. One was wearing a black shirt with a skull on the front, set up in a "Punisher" style. He wore large, red hiking boots, with green khaki shorts. His hair was brown and cut in a buzzcut style. He had deep blue eyes, and also appears to be somewhat overweight, although he didn't seem to mind. He was holding another, smaller, kid under one arm and a platypus under another. He was wearing a white T-shirt with blue overalls on top. He had blue sneakers. His hair was short and black. He also looked Indian.

"Um…Can I help you?" I asked putting on my shy act again.

"Hey Isabella. Have you seen Phineas and Ferb? We found their pet platypus outside their door and we found out that they weren't home." The bigger kid said.

"An why are you wearing blue instead of pink?" the smaller kid looked up at me when he said this.

"Just one moment please." I whispered. I offered them inside and they stepped in, the smaller kid carried. "May I take him?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." The bigger kid said looking confused.

"Thank you. Please wait here." I said as I bowed and walked off to the kitchen with the platypus. I then whispered to the platypus. "I know your secret. But don't worry. I won't tell. You can count on that."

He only responded with his 'Grrgrgr' noise.

I walked into this kitchen, still acting shy, and I said "Phineas. Ferb. Some friends are here. They claimed to have found your pet here." I started to pet him and he started to make noise. I smiled.

"Friends? Does she mean Buford and Baljeet? What do they want?" Phineas asked.

I shrugged. "They just told me to get you over there. Please follow me." I turned around and started to walk. They followed behind me.

"Here you go. Are these the one's you were looking for?" I asked, still not making eye contact while petting the platypus.

"Yeah. Thanks. By the way, why are you acting weird Isabella?" the big one asked.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. Please don't come in, but you can knock on the door lightly to get my attention." After that I just turned and walked away with the platypus still making noise.

I gave the platypus to Isabella and walked to my room to meditate.

With Phineas, Ferb, and the others….

"Man. What is UP with that girl? She's acting so wimpy." Buford said letting go of Baljeet who plopped on the floor.

"That wasn't Isabella you know. That was her twin." Phineas said shrugging. "Anyways. Why did you want to see us?"

"So…since when did she have a twin?" Buford asked.

"Well, since you can only have a twin if you were born together, I'd say her whole life." Baljeet said and he got up and dusted himself off only to be knocked down again by Buford.

"What's taking so long? I'm all alone in that room with Perry. Oh. Hi Buford. Hi Baljeet." Isabella said walking in holding Perry in her arms. "What's up?"

"Well we DID just find out that you had a twin we never knew about." Baljeet said.

"Well I never knew about her until two days ago and I haven't seen you since so, yeah." Isabella said shrugging. "I'm bored. I'm gonna go eat more cake."

"Cake? You have cake? I want some!" Buford smiled and raised his hand up "Lead the way!"

"We have to get Annarenee`'s permission first. C'mon. Her room is this way." Isabella said while walking to my room. She knocked lightly and the door opened a bit on its own. She peeped in and gasped at what she saw.

Back with me….

I had put on a dark blue robe with a hood, the hood was over my head, and was chanting an incantation that focused my mind so I could levitate off the floor about 2 feet. It had a side effect of things fly across the room.

_Good thing these walls and door are soundproof._ I thought as a book flew off the shelf onto the floor.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Hiya!" I yelled taking control of a book and flinging it at the wall, leaving a huge indention in it. "Dang it. Now I have to fix that too."

As I spoke I felt myself falling because of loss of concentration. "Waahhhh!- oof. Owie. That hurt. Alright. I'm done with that one." I started to pout while the 'Book of Azarath' flew over and I used magic to flip the pages. "How about the pass through walls…nah…ooo. Take control of an animate object. Sweet! I'll try that later."

"Annarenee`?"

I turned at the sound of a voice and I saw Isabella peeping in the door. I quickly grabbed the book and hid it behind me. "Hey Isabella. What's up? I thought I said don't come into my room."

She walked in. "I know. But Buford wanted some cake so I thought we should ask you. You know. Because you made it." She said coming in but leaving the door open so I can see the others.

I mentally slapped myself for not putting a lock on the door but I put on a sweet smile. "Sure. Just don't have them eat too much. Wouldn't want them to get a stomach ate or maybe something worse."

A few moments passed. "You saw didn't you?" I said dropping the act of fake glee.

Isabella nodded. "Did they?" She slowly shook her head no. "Ok. Good. I will explain later ok?" she nodded again.

"C'mon. Let's go do something and get out of this place. I'm bored." I exclaimed taking off the robe and throwing it on my bed before plopping down on it.

"Ok…well what do you want to do? It's about 11:00 right now." Phineas asked while staring at the clock on the wall.

"How about making the world's biggest ball of cheese?" I suggested. Everyone stared at me. So I shrugged and looked away as I spoke. "What? I like cheese."

"Well ok then. Let's go make us a ball of cheese!" Phineas yelled while everyone else yelled and ran out. Phineas came back about 2 seconds later. "Are you coming?"

"Well I was about to get up, so yeah. By the way. Why did you come back so fast?" I got up and walked over to him, intimidating him so he was nervous again.

"Oh. Well. I, uh, I wanted to make sure all my friends come and have fun." Phineas said averting eye contact while rubbing his arm. "Hehehe…" He put on a hopeful smile.

"Sure, I'll take it. For now." I said as I slyly smirked at him. "You're kinda funny. That's good. Cute and funny are a good mix." I said as I walked to the doorway. "Close the door all the way on your way out. And don't touch anything." I exited to the kitchen.

With Phineas…..

_Did she just call me cute? Wait, why do I care? _

I was walking to the front door pondering about it when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and I saw Ferb.

"Oh. Hi Ferb. Do you need anything?" I asked facing him. He only pointed and I looked.

I saw that he was pointing to everyone by the front door waiting, Annarenee' holding Perry. I suddenly remembered what we were doing. "Ferb, I know what we're doing today!" I said as I ran out the door, everyone else.

With Annarenee'…..

Right when we got to Phineas and Ferb's backyard they had started the project. I had stayed behind by the gate and whispered to the platypus. "If you have something you need to do, make a noise, wait two seconds, and make the noise again."

He did just that. "Grrgrgr…Grrgrgr."

"Ok. Here you go. Make a noise if you need me to cover for you." I whispered while putting him down. "If not then you can just walk off."

He turned to look at me and nuzzled his face into my leg before scurrying off. I stood there smiling to myself, head slightly down, hands clasped together in front of me, and my foot make shapes in the grass. I could feel a pair of eyes looking at me so I looked up. It was Phineas. As soon as I looked up he turned his head back to his work on his desk again.

_Well that was odd. Wonder what's up with him. _

As I walked up to him he got a nervous look in his eyes. "Um, hey Phineas?" I asked to get his attention once I was in front of his desk.

"Yeah?" He refused to look up.

I folded my hands and rested my head on them, propped up with my elbows on the desk. "Were you staring at me over there?" I asked.

"Uh, no. I wasn't" he rubbed the back of his neck.

_He's lying to me. He's bad at that. _

"I can tell your lying to me. Please don't lie to me. I hate liars." I said averting my eyes to the side to look at how well the project is being built.

"I'm not lying." He said, still refusing to look up.

"*sigh* Ok then. Whatever you say." I got up and walked away pretending to be upset.

"…wait. Annarenee'." He ran up to me.

_My plan is going perfectly. _

"Hmm?" I asked, holding my arms, my head turned to the side.

"Please don't be mad. I…I was staring at you- But not for the reasons you might think!" he said the last part fast, waving his hands at me.

"What was the reason?" I asked as I looked at him, careful to show hurt and distrust in my eyes.

"Because you…uh…weren't helping and I thought…you might want to?" Phineas said.

"Oh. Well why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, bending low, and walking around him, eyeballing him.

He gulped. "I, uh, thought you might laugh at me." He said looking down.

I couldn't help but giggle at him. "Why would I laugh at that? See what I mean? You're a funny kid. That's why I like you and your friends. C'mon. Let's go make a big ball of cheese." I said while grabbing his hand and running over to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisterly Love **

**Author's Note:** This is a Phineas/OC love story with some Teen Titan and OHSHC references. This is the third chapter of my first story. I usually only write for my own enjoyment and to see if some people have the same thoughts or not so I will not update that often. Enjoy. If not then I'm sorry. This one is a bit short. But I already posted the first two in one day so deal with it :P

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **except for the plot, Auntie K, Uncle J, and Annarenee'.

_Chapter Three_

"So…Does a laser ALWAYS come out of nowhere and destroy whatever you guys make?" I asked. We had just finished making the giant ball of cheese when out of nowhere; a green laser comes and turns the cheese into a tiny Venus fly trap. About two minutes later of staring at the plant, I heard someone yell 'Curse you Perry the platypus!'.

"No. Not always. Sometimes it isn't a laser. Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said while going to sit down under the tree.

"So, Perry is his name?" I asked.

"Yup." Isabella said walking over to me. "But he doesn't do much."

"That's cool. C'mon Perry. Come here!" I said as I knelt down and patted my legs.

"I don't know if he'll-wait a second! Is he really? He did! Wow!" Phineas shouted in disbelief. Some part because I tried, but even more so because Perry actually came over. "Are you some animal whisperer or something? Because apparently you have a way with animals."

"You have NO idea. Back where I lived before, my best friend was the leader of a wolf pack." I whispered the last part to myself while I picked up and started to pet Perry.

"Well we gotta get going. Bye Phineas." Isabella said flirtatiously while walking out the gate.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Phineas. Bye Ferb. I had a fun time today." I set Perry down. "And don't you forget me Perry. See you later." I waved bye to them as I ran out the gate.

At home..…

"Alright. We need to figure out who gets him." was the first thing out of Isabella's mouth when we walked in the door.

"I don't know what you mean." I said while walking past her into the living room.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean. And I want Phineas." She said following me with her arms crossed.

"It's not our choice now is it?" I asked with a smug smile on my face.

"What do you mean? Of course it is!" Isabella shouted. Luckily, our mom just left to the store.

"Oh, so we control who a person likes? I'm sorry but I'm not Cupid, and I doubt that you are." I said sitting down on the couch. "Hey, can you hand me the remote? I want to watch Ouran High School."

"Ugh, fine." Isabella said as she plopped down next to me dropping the subject.

A few minutes passed.

"So, how were you able to fly earlier?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sisterly Love**

**Author's Note:** This is a Phineas/OC love story with some Teen Titan references. This is the fourth chapter of my first story. I usually only write for my own enjoyment and to see if some people have the same thoughts or not so I will not update that often. Enjoy. If not then I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **except for the plot, Auntie K, Uncle J, and Annarenee'.

_Chapter Four_

"So let me get this straight. When you were little, kids used to pick on you, and once you lost control and started to cry and you accidentally threw one of them at a wall using your mind. And every day since you have been trying to perfect your powers?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

I was explaining how I found out I had powers and you could tell she was trying to wrap her head around the idea. "And sometimes I fall or get dizzy, but that's usually because of a dizzy spell. Its kinda like a scene from the future but not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked eyeballing me as I was pacing back and forth through the room.

""Well, it doesn't show exactly what happens. It only shows, um, what you could call, image interpretations." I said while I stopped and started rubbing the back of my neck.

"What?" Isabella crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"The images shown aren't exactly the way it's going to happen. It shows an image and you have to decipher the hidden message within it." I said while pacing once again. "I also believe that since we are twins that you might have powers too."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I never found out about them?" She was standing by now.

"Well, have you ever had a nervous breakdown? Or has anything happened that has emotionally scarred you for life?" I asked.

"No. Not that I can remember."

"Then that's probably why." There were a few moments of silence. "So…do you want to figure out what your powers are?"

She thought about this for a little bit before agreeing. "Sure. How do we do that?"

"Follow me." Since she already knew about my powers I levitated all the way to my room. "Come in. It may be one of your only chances. Don't ever come in unless I say."

"Ok. I promise. By the way, what are we doing here?" She asked as she came in looking around my room as if she was trying to memorize every little detail.

"Come into the middle of the room and sit cross-legged." I said as I walked over and pointed to where she was supposed to sit. She did what she was told.

"Ok. Now repeat after me. Azarath." I took a seat and copied her position in front of her.

"Why?" She crossed her arms.

_Man, does SHE know how to go against orders._

"Just do it. And uncross your arms. Make an 'ok' symbol with your fingers instead and rest your arms on your legs like this." I stated irritated doing the pose I told her to do.

"Ugh, fine." She did the pose.

"Now close your eyes and focus your energy into the center of yourself. And don't peek. Concentrate." I said as I closed my eyes. "Now repeat after me. Azarath."

"Azarath." She repeated in a monotone voice.

"Metrion." _I just want to get this over with. The suspense of her unknown power is killing me._

"Metrion."

"Zinthos."

"Zinthos."

"Alright. Now say it all together like this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said taking a little pause between the words and stretching the word 'Zinthos'.

She copied.

"Good. Now focus your energy to your hands while chanting. You need concentration so don't let your mind wander." A blue robe came out of the closet and put itself on around me putting the hood up and clasping right under my neck.

_Might as well give Isabella one. The closest I got is red so I'll give her that one. _

A red robe exactly like mine flew out of the closet and wrapped around Isabella. "Do not worry. The jewel on it helps with the concentration. Keep going."

I could tell she was getting uneasy by the look on her face. "You're thinking too hard. Just make your mind go blank. Focus on your inner energy and repeat the chant."

"*sigh* this is too hard." Isabella said dropping her head lower.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, only peeking through one eye.

"I mean this meditating thing is too hard!" She yelled.

"Look down and you will see." I closed my eye again and smirked.

"What are you blabbing on about?" She looked down. "Whoa! I'm not touching the floor-oof!"

"You lost concentration. The powers are controlled by emotions. You need to calm down in order to reel them in." I stopped meditating and got up. "I think we should have a break. We have been here a while. C'mon. I'll go make dinner. You can also keep that robe. I have more." I started to walk to the door.

"Wait, if they are controlled by emotion, then why can you cry without the powers unleashing themselves?" She asked grabbing my arm to keep me still.

"Let's just say I used to be in the acting business." I said while smiling and looking towards the door. "C'mon. I'm going to make dinner. You got any noodles or rice?"

"Yeah. Why?" Isabella let go of my arm.

"Because I'm going to make dinner like I said I was. C'mon." I grabbed her arm, dragged her out the door, closed it, and sprinted to the kitchen.

After dinner…..

"That was amazing! What was all of that?" Mom exclaimed when she finished eating.

"It was my homemade Japanese soba noodles with seaweed. So I guess you can call it Hegi soba." I was using chopsticks to eat my noodles that I had almost finished.

"Well, whatever it was, was amazing." Isabella said while slurping down some noodles.

"Isabella! It's not polite to slurp!" Mom scolded Isabella.

"Actually, when eating soba noodles, you're allowed to slurp them. It's a sign of how good they are." I said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh? Well, ok then, I suppose…" Mom trailed off, confusion evident on her face.

"By the way, if we are Mexican, how do you know some Japanese traditions?" Isabella asked before taking a sip of her jasmine tea.

"Because I have always been fascinated by their ways and traditions. In fact, I have always felt a little part of me was Asian." I said as I got up and poured myself some more tea.

"I see. So, are you fascinated by anything else?"

Does she ever stop with the questions? Geez.

"Actually, yeah. I like Fortune telling, horoscopes, and things of the sort." I said as I came back and sat down at the table. By this time, Mom had left the room.

"So, if I asked, you could, oh, you know. Tell me a fortune?" Isabella asked giving an innocent smile and eyes to match.

"Yes. I could. And with my powers they are ALWAYS correct. Just remember, some things you may not like. So you have to know the limits." I took a sip of my tea and used my power to bring out the tarot cards from my room. "What me to do it now?"

"Sure. If it's ok." Isabella scooted her chair closer.

"Alright." I cleared the table with my powers and put everything in the sink. "Ask a question in your mind and then split the deck in two and put the bottom half on top." I shuffled the cards and set them on the table. "Do not look at the cards' faces."

She did as she was told.

I put four cards on the table, face-side down, in a diamond shape. I flipped over the top card. "The Lovers card. Facing me. Oh dear." I knew I had worry on my face and etched into my voice but I didn't care.

"What? What's wrong?" Isabella got worried.

"You will have a conflict in your love life." I flipped the next card. "The Ace of Pentacles. Facing you. Has a positive outcome. It represents the seed of success. Opportunities are available. A better job. A promotion. Perhaps a windfall profit or an inheritance is on the way. With increased prosperity will come increased responsibility. A card of good fortune, but remember that the seed requires cultivation to bear fruit."

She was looking at me intently.

I flipped the next card. "The Fool card. Facing me. Might have a negative outcome. Like the Fool, you might be so busy sightseeing and imagining the possibilities that you completely miss the fact that you're about to go right off a cliff! The card advises that one listen to that watchful little dog, which might be a concerned friend, a wise tarot reader, someone harassing you from the sidelines, or just your instincts. However exciting new beginnings may be, you still have to watch your step."

I flipped the last card over. "The Chariot card. Facing you. Has a positive outcome. Separate the driver form the chariot, the chariot from the horses, the horses from each other and from the driver, and nothing gets done. They all do their own thing. Put them all together, with the same goal in mind, and there will be no stopping them. Confidence as well as unity of purpose and control is needed, and, most especially, motivation."

She just kept looking at me. "I'm sorry. That is all I can say." **[A/N: Not entirely sure that these are correct. Just bare with me please and go along with it! Thx!] **

Isabella nodded.

"By the way, Good job on levitating earlier. Even though you were trying to make the energy go to your hands." I said with a smirk. "Want to go practice some more?"

"Ok." We walked to my room and once inside I closed the door and pointed to the center of the room. Isabella sat down. I walked up to her.

"You must promise me not to allow anyone else see your powers unless completely, utterly, ABSOLUTLY necessary. Do I make myself clear?" I crossed my arms, squinted, and leaned in close to her face.

"Yes ma'am!" Isabella saluted.

"Aright. Get into position." I stood straight again walking around her to see if everything is in order.

I straightened her back, put the robe on her (with the hood up), and had to close her eyes. "Ok. Now focus your energy to your feet. Clear your mind and just let loose some random emotion. But remember, not too much at a time. Your body can't handle it all let out at once. Especially with a weaker body like yours. Don't forget o chant."

I waited a few moments before I saw her start to float. I went over and put on my robe and followed suit. "Good job. Try a little more." She got a little higher. "Now stop chanting." She stopped and dropped a bit.

Hmmm… We need to work on not using the chant for everything.

"Ok. Now rest." She dropped to the floor. "Now. When you chant, your power gets focused faster, but uses more energy. Only chant when you need to, which you will need until I make sure you are capable on your own. Try to meditate without chanting. It will take longer, but use less energy."

She started to float after some time but then I heard whispering and saw her float a little bit higher, more than usual. "I said without chanting." She fell down a bit.

Throughout the night until 9:00 we were working on it. She can now fly up as high as she wants but only if she chants with a loud voice. She also can't endure it that long.

"Ok. That's enough. You've had a rough day. You can go do your own thing now. Keep practicing for a week, without working too hard, and we will practice something else in a week." I went over to my bed and took off my robe.

"Thanks Anna. That was tiring but I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE POWERS! THAT'S SO COOL!" Isabella squealed as she walked out the door to her room.

"Amateurs." I rolled my eyes while smiling.

In the morning at Phineas' and Ferb's house…..

"Hey guys. Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella and I said at the same time. We also did the exact same movements and facial expressions. We then looked at each other, laughed, and high-fived. I was on the left.

Ever since we started to practice with her powers, we have come to not only understand each other, but we can sometimes read each other's mind. Only she isn't that skilled so it's completely random when she reads my mind.

Phineas looked at Ferb who shrugged. He turned back to us. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just have learned a lot about each other recently." Isabella said while looking at me in the corner of her eye smirking.

With her and me in perfect sync, we walked over to Phineas and Ferb. "So. We have a question for you guys." Isabella said while studying her nails.

I put my hands behind my back and leaned forward. "Do you want to see if you can answer it?"

"Um, sure?" Phineas said with uncertainty filling his voice and face.

"Which one of us is Anna and who is Isabella?" We asked this, in sync, because today we decided to see if they could tell the difference so we both wore our usual outfits, but in green.

A little bit passed before I spoke. "Don't forget to explain why you chose who for whom. Just so we know it's not just a lucky guess." Isabella smirked and put a hand on her hip while jutting the other side out.

He pointed at me said "You're Anna."

Isabella wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Are you sure about that?"

"N-n-no?"

"Then who is who?" I asked.

He pointed to Isabella. "You're Anna."

"Are you suuuure about that?" We asked at the same time.

"Um, no." We could tell he was getting confused.

"If you can't answer in less than 2 minutes," I started.

"Then Isabella owes," Isabella continued.

"Me money." We said at the same time.

"Well I don't think I can."

"Well sure you can. You can do anything." I said while crossing my arms.

A few moments passed.

"The clock is ticking." I said while looking at a pretend watch on my wrist.

"Ok. I got it." He pointed at me. "You're Anna."

I got up close, put two fingers under his chin and lifted his face so he can look into my eyes, and glided to his side. "Please, tell me why."

"Wh-wh-why what." He stuttered. That's good for business later.

I got a dreamy look in my eyes. "Tell me why you chose me as Anna."

He dropped his gaze to the floor. I dropped my smile. "Maybe because I could see laughter in her eyes but yours were playing the part. I remember you said you were a great actress."

"Oh. It's good that you can remember stuff like that. It will help you later." I walked back over to Isabella's side.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked me.

"Sometimes if you remember something like that then you can tell when someone is lying to you." I stated as I shrugged.

"Well ok then." There was a few moments of silence. "What do you think we should do today?"

I shrugged.

"How about we make giant instruments." Isabella asked. "I still need the 'play giant instrument patch'."

"Sure. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Phineas said as he raised his arm. "Hey, where's Perry?" He started to look around a little bit.

"So, when are we going to start?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh right. Well let's get to it."

When the instruments were finished…..

"Wow. These ARE huge. And not only that, but you made a hologram studio?" I said as I stared wide-eyed.

"Yup. If you press this then some more of you, in holographical form, pops up in four spots around you." Phineas said looking proud of himself.

We walked inside and I looked at Isabella and noticed some other girls. "Who are they?"

"They are my Fireside Troop." Isabella said waving her hand to dismiss the subject.

"Oh, ok."

Isabella gave me a microphone. "C'mon Anna. Sing for us." She shoved me onto the piano keys and started to chant. "Sing. Sing. Sing." Soon enough everyone in the backyard was chanting. Even Ferb.

"Oh, I don't know." I backed up a bit and the notes made noise. I looked down. "I don't really want to."

"Why not?" One of the Fireside troop girls asked.

"Well, there's no music playing." I was trying to make up an excuse.

"Don't worry about THAT. It's all under control. Girls, troop meeting." Isabella made a circle with the Fireside Girls. They all started to whisper and soon they were all by an instrument. Isabella came up and switched my microphones. "Here, you might want this headset instead to make your voice sound right and to free your hands."

"Uh, ok?" I listened as they started to play.

_Oh my gosh. Please no. Anything but this song. _

They were playing 'Single Life' by DJ Boonie.

"I am NOT singing THIS song!" I exclaimed to Isabella pointing at the girls playing.

"Too bad. You will sing it and you will like it." Isabella gave me a death stare.

I sighed and started to sing and dance. **[A/N: Go to YouTube . com /watch?v=A67ZkAd1wmI and mute it. Pretend she was doing the dance moves from the video to this song.] **

_Freedom's all around_

_Dancing as we paint the town_

_Friends they do surround_

_We are single yeah_

_It's so great to be_

_Answering to nobody_

_Freedom's got the sound_

_We are single yeah_

_Freedom's all around_

_People jumping up and down_

_Boys and girls get down_

_We are single yeah_

_It's so great to be_

_in the crazy company_

_What more can I be_

_We are single yeah_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company_

_Forget bout the boy,_

_Girl he don't do you right,_

_Forget about the way that_

_He held you tonight_

_So dry up all your tears_

_Listen up, come with me_

_We'll play the single life_

_With the fun company_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company_

_Freedom's all around_

_Dancing as we paint the town_

_Friends they de surround_

_We are single yeah_

_It's so great to be_

_Answering to nobody_

_Freedom's got the sound_

_We are single yeah_

_Freedom's all around_

_People jumping up and down_

_Boys and girls get down_

_We are single yeah_

_It's so great to be_

_in the crazy company_

_What more can I be_

_We are single yeah_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company_

_Well you can fall in love_

_You could find mister right_

_You will spend all you time to_

_Keep him in sight_

_You gotta take a hold of your life_

_Come with me_

_Be single for a while_

_Have some fun and be free_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company_

_Da de da de da de_

_The single life is for me_

_Da de da de da de_

_With the fun company _

We finished the song I dropped to the floor, my knees touching. I was tired because I haven't done that in a long time. She only did a little at a time when she was alone at her Aunt's and Uncle's house.

"That was SO tiring!" I yelled out dropping my head panting. Isabella ran up.

"Here. Have some water." Isabella gave me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I took it and drank half of it.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get warmer in here?" Ferb asked looking around at the others.

'Yeahs' and 'it dids' were said around the room. Except from me.

"Not really. I like it in here. I'm gonna stay a bit and play with the effects still." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Ok. Don't be long." Phineas said as they all walked out.

_Well, Now that they are gone, I can check this out. _

I wandered around and I saw they even put a window in the room. I looked out of it and saw a crane pick the building up. I scream at the top of my lungs as I fell on my butt. I got back up and saw that Isabella and the others were outside now.

_Probably heard my bloodcurdling scream. _

I got an idea. I had recorded myself singing and I was glad. I put the recording on full volume and I plugged it into the speakers, which amplified it even more.

_Hopefully they can find me. _

All I could do is hope that I don't get hurt. Or the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sisterly Love**

**Author's Note:** This is a Phineas/OC love story with some Teen Titan references. This is the fifth chapter of my first story. I usually only write for my own enjoyment and to see if some people have the same thoughts or not so I will not update that often. Enjoy. If not then I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **except for the plot, Auntie K, Uncle J, and Annarenee'.

_Chapter Five_

I woke up and I was tied up. I looked around wondering what happened. After about a couple of minutes a man dressed up in pharmacist getup holding what looked like blue tea.

"Oh good. You're awake. I found you asleep in the studio room I stole so I tied you up and made some blue tea. Would you like some?" He asked walking so he was standing in front of me.

I put on my cutesy persona. "Oh, yes please! I would love some!" I giggled happily. I then looked down and put on a straight face. "But, my hands are kind of tied."

"oh. Of course. Let me get that for you." He undid the ropes.

I saw a slight movement and my eyes squinted and darted to the right. I saw Perry in his fedora hat standing up. I smiled and looked back at the pharmacist.

"So, are you a pharmacist or something? You look the part and you seem nice." I was acting like a 5 or 6 year old.

He smiled. "Why does everyone think that I'm a pharmacist?. I am an evil scientist!"

"Maybe it's because of the clothes." I pointed to them and went wide eyed. "Like I said. You look the part."

"Hm. Maybe you're right." He paused and looked at me. "No matter! I am going to take over the tri-state area! Ahahahaha! *cough* *cough*" He started to wheeze.

"Um, are you sure about that? You breathing there?" I backed up a step.

He regrouped himself. "I'm alright."

"Good. Because it wouldn't seem fair to fight someone who's not capable of defending themselves." I stood straight and put on a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" he asked me scratching his head.

I didn't answer. I pulled out my robe from a pocket and put it on. I floated so I was looking down at him. I put on a scary face. "Boo!"

"Ahhhh! Demon girl!" He started to run away.

I phased through the ground and popped up in front of him earning another scream. "Give back the studio .I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah right! Ahhhh!" He ran the other way.

I sighed and formed a claw of dark energy **[A/N: Think of Raven's fist from Teen Titans] **formed in my mind and used it to pin him to a wall.

"Give. Back. The. Studio." I said darkly.

"O-o-o-ok. He-he-here's the re-re-remote." He stuttered as he handed me the remote to the crane.

"Good boy." I smirked darkly before taking the remote and turning, letting him drop to the floor. I got on the hovercraft **[A/N: The one Doofenshmirtz uses] **that had a crane at the bottom and turned back to the scientist who was still on the floor. "By the way. You never told me your name."

"It's Doofenshmirtz." He said calmly, but he failed to hide the complete horror in his eyes.

"Thank you." I used the crane, picked up the studio, and flew back to Phineas' and Ferb's house.

I decided to play the music on the amplifier again in case they were coming to look for me. I spotted them in town on the sidewalk when Baljeet pointed up at me. I turned my eyes back in front of me to see where I was going. I took a little peek at them and saw that they were following me. I finally got to their backyard.

"Stop! Who are you and where is our friend?" I turned my eyes to them and saw that Phineas was the one who spoke. I was surprised.

_Aren't I glad that my face is covered in shadow. _

I looked at Isabella who had a look of relief on her face. I chuckled lightly. Phineas got even madder.

"Well, where is she?" He yelled at me taking a step closer.

I used a decoy voice. "Your friend can take care of herself. She doesn't need to be protected."

"You didn't answer my question!" He was close to yelling now.

"And I don't plan too. I can only say that she's closer than you think." I chuckled once more. "I'm going to go donate this studio. If it's ok with you of course."

Phineas growled and was about to run up before he was held back by his brother.

"You really care about your friends, don't you, Phineas?"

He gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." I floated down, still hovering a good 3 or 4 inches off the ground. I smiled a real smile. "It's ok. Don't be afraid. I'm a…friend…" I paused looking for the right word.

"No! You're NOT a real friend! Real friends don't keep it a secret where another friend is and if they are in trouble!" Phineas was yelling loud now and that last sentence made me well up with anger.

"Well maybe I don't know what being a friend is! Have you ever thought about that? Everywhere I go I have to be hidden because people like you never try to see the real me!" I was yelling and close to tears. I spoke to Isabella in my mind. _This is what happens when I show myself. Please don't make the same mistakes as I do. Please._

I was trying to hold back the tears but then I couldn't anymore. I had to turn around to not be seen crying silent tears.

"I'm…sorry…I'm just worried about Anna is all." Phineas was apologizing.

I sniffed. "It's too late for that butter head. And I'm DEFINATLY sure that Anna wouldn't like you to be speaking that way to me. Please take it up with her if you must. But I suggested you don't if you can hold back. Please." I started to cry again. This time harder.

The ground started to shake and black energy was flowing out of me catching little blades of grass on fire with black-ish gray flames that weren't hot at all and didn't catch anything else on fire.

I heard Isabella speaking but I didn't care what she said. I was too busy trying to reel in my emotions. All of a sudden I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I opened my tear filled eyes and saw a blurry image of Phineas hugging me. He then spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I should have been more calm and understanding. I shouldn't have tried to pull it out of you. I'm sorry."

I just stood there for a few moments while he was hugging me. Soon after the flames went out and the earth stopped shaking. It was over but I just kept standing there as he still held on.

I finally spoke. "Thank you. But I shouldn't have lashed out like that. You don't know my life story and I shouldn't expect you to." I unlatched his arms and floated over to the hovercraft. "Meet me at dawn Isabella. We have something to discuss." And with that, I flew away with the studio and a new warmth in my heart.

I ended up giving the studio to some people in the music industry and they even paid me $1,000 for it.

_I should probably keep it. Or maybe use it to buy an 'I'm sorry' gift for Isabella. _

I decided to keep it until something came up and I needed it as emergency money. After I gave the studio away and flew the hovercraft back, I was walking down a random sidewalk. I had taken off the robe after I gave the hovercraft back to the horrified scientist. I just wanted to think about what happened earlier. As I was replaying the treacherous event I knocked into someone and we both fell down.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Need help up?" I got up and offered a hand to the fallen person. I then noticed that it was Phineas next to Ferb. "Huh? Phineas? Ferb?"

Phineas took my hand and I helped him up. He looked at me with sad eyes until he realized who I was. "Annarenee'? Anna!" His eyes became filled with happiness and he hugged me tightly.

"Whoa! Don't YOU have a grip?" My arms were pinned down so I couldn't do anything. "Uh, Ferb? A little help please?"

Ferb tried to pry off Phineas but he just wouldn't let go.

"Phineas. Why won't you let go? I'm here and I'm not leaving yet. That means you can let go now." I said while trying to get out of his arm to no avail.

"Please. Just a little bit longer." He asked in a small voice. "I thought something horrible happened to you."

"Thank you for caring but I can care for myself. I don't need to be protected." I said as I closed my eyes and laid my head against his. We just stood there for a little bit. Eventually some people came walking by and were 'aww'-ing at our scene. I started to get embarrassed so I lifted my head. "Phineas? I think that's enough."

He let go, his eyes full of embarrassment and excitement. "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you safe and I don't know why I'm filled with this much happiness. The last time was when I met Ferb and when we got Perry."

"Oh, well thank you. But I really am not THAT special. Not by a long shot." I said as I put up my hands and took a step back. "I'm sure your friends and family mean a lot more to you."

"You say that like we aren't friends." Phineas looked down sadly.

"Well, are we?" I put my arms behind me and leaned closer.

He looked up and hugged my neck. "Yes, yes we are."

I smiled and hugged back. I looked at Ferb. "Oh c'mon. You're my friend too. Get over here." I waved my hand to motion him over and we all hugged for a little bit.

After a while we broke apart and I noticed that Phineas' face had a light shade of red tint to it.

_It could be anything. _I looked to the sky and closed my eyes feeling the sun's rays. _Well it's not that hot outside. Oh well. _I looked back at Phineas and Ferb. I also noticed that Phineas' face got its normal coloring back. "So, should we get going?"

Phineas looked like he was in a trance. "Sure. I'd love to…" he trailed off.

"Phineas? Phineas? Are you ok?" my voice got more frantic and worried by the second.

"Yes?" he asked dreamily. I shook him by the shoulders and his eyes got huge. He put his hands on my arms and whipped his head around. "Huh? What's going on?"

I looked at a worried looking Ferb to match my own. I dropped my arms and looked at Phineas. "Are you ok Phineas? It was like you were in a trance staring at me."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side, the redness returning to his face, darker this time. "Hehehe, oops."

I tilted my head slightly, raised an eyebrow, crossed my arms, and leaned on my right leg. "Yeah. Oops. C'mon. Let's go. I miss Isabella." I turned around. "Race ya!"

"You're on!" Phineas yelled and all three of us raced back to their backyard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sisterly Love**

**Author's Note:** This is a Phineas/OC love story with some Teen Titan references. This is not exactly like the 'My Fair Goalie' episode but almost the same. This is the sixth chapter of my first story. I usually only write for my own enjoyment and to see if some people have the same thoughts or not so I will not update that often. Enjoy. If not then I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **except for the plot, Auntie K, Uncle J, and Annarenee'.

_Chapter Six_

When we got to the backyard I ended up winning the race [using my powers w/o them knowing ;)].

"Isabella!" I shouted when I saw her.

"Anna!" We raced up and hugged each other. "Oh, Anna. I missed you."

"I missed you more!" We let go and I saw tears swell up in Isabella's eyes and some come to the surface of my own. I smiled and we hugged again. After a while we let go and we stopped crying. When we broke apart I noticed that Ferb was reading a book next to Phineas and Perry under their tree. Phineas then spoke.

"So Ferb, your cousins from England are here visiting." Ferb nodded and looked at him.

"No, I mean your cousins from England are HERE visiting!" He pointed at the side of the yard and Ferb looked.

"Look boys. It's your cousins visiting from England."

We all saw 6 kids, a mom, and a dad standing by Phineas' and Ferb's parents. "They're here to see the exhibition football match between Danville and their beloved Sniffleton Nostrils."

"Ooh, Nostrils!" The cousins all shouted while shoving one finger up their right nostril and waving their other hand in the air above their heads.

"_Ew! That's gross!" _I told Isabella as we both cringed.

"_I know." _

After that, Lawrence started to converse with his brother for a little bit. I was looking over all the kids. I was scanning their faces when I noticed one was staring at me with a flirty gaze. He smiled and crossed his arms leaning back. I heard a growl from my right and noticed Phineas giving the kid a death glare.

Just then, Lawrence started to introduce them. "Phineas this is Uncle Adrian," He waved to Phineas. "A.D. for short, Aunt Lucy,"

"Hello." She smiled at us.

"And their kids; Beckham, Beckham, Pelé," When he got to Pelé, he made his hand into a gun, winked, and made a clicking noise making Phineas even madder. "Beckham, Pelé and Eliza, well her middle name is Beckham." He said patting each one on the head except for Eliza. He only rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Guys." Phineas said while putting on a fake smile, refusing to look at Pelé (the blond one).

"Good heavens Ferb." A.D. came over and pats Ferb on the head after giving him a small hug. "What a fine young man you've grown into. Good to know you Phineas." They shook hands. "I hear about you all the time."

"Oh, so you've been reading my newsletters." Lawrence said while putting his hands in front of his chest clasped together.

"Oh, heavens no. I've been reading Ferb's blog." A.D. put on a smug look. Lawrence dropped his hands.

After that comment they started to go at it so I tuned out. But I did notice that they were walking inside. I then noticed that Linda also started to talk to Lucy. They also walked in after the males.

"Eliza, honey. Why don't you come along? Candace is up in her room." Linda told Eliza and she followed.

I turned back after I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hey. What's a cutie like you doing with them?" It was the blond kid named Pelé. He had a thumb directed at my new friends.

I turned on my false charm and sauntered closer to him, but behind him. "Aww. Did THIS little cutie just call ME a cutie?"

He smirked and looked a little bit towards me. I looked at Phineas getting completely enraged in the corner of my eye. He was getting held back by the shoulders thanks to Ferb trying to calm him down.

_What's he getting so worked up about?_

I turned back at Pelé. "Big mistake." I judo flipped him over my shoulder. Everyone was shocked and/or gasped, but Phineas smirked and almost laughed. "That's what happens when I barely know you and you flirt with me. Don't do it again" I reached my hand down. "Need help up?"

He stayed silent but took my hand. When he got up he got a little too close for comfort. I leaned back and he leaned forward. "Uh, you're a bit close."

"I like 'em feisty." He smirked.

My face hardened. But what happened next surprised everyone.

He kissed my cheek.

Right as that event happened my face was shadowed over by my bangs and Isabella came running over as she saw my hands glow faintly.

"Cool down Anna. It was only a peck." She was talking softly and slowly, as if I was a savage animal, which I felt like I might become in a second.

"Yeah but it was one too many." I said in a low voice scaring everyone. "Can't I just beat him down until he cries for mercy in an emergency room with only a minute to save his life?"

"NO. You'll get in so much trouble." Isabella grabbed my hands and I looked at her. A couple moments of silence passed and I calmed down a bit. I glared at Pelé and he smirked. I got mad again but Isabella stared at me with a knowing gaze, arms crossed. I turned around crossing my arms pouting with an 'hmpf' noise. A few more moments passed before someone spoke.

"So, cousin Ferb, you've lived in America longer than you have England." The blond Beckham said.

"You aren't going 'Yank' on us are you?" the brunette Beckham asked.

"Oh don't worry guys. Ferb's as British as ever." Phineas smiled.

Just then, Baljeet came in with a big brown bag of stuff. "Hello, everyone! I was just cleaning my room and I thought I could return some of the things Ferb lent me." He started to take things out naming them and giving them to Ferb. "Your cowboy hat, your baseball glove, your banjo CDs, your American Flag unitard, oh. And here's your bald eagle." The eagle squawked and flew away and we all stared at it for a second. "Oh. And Phineas? Here is your sack." Baljeet gave the sack to him.

"Awesome! Come to papa!" He said happily as he hugged the bag.

"Oh yes. Very British." Blond Beckham stated sarcastically.

As if on cue, Buford walked in. "What's goin' on?"

"Oh. It's silly. Ferb's cousins think that Ferb has lost his Britishness." Phineas said pointing at Ferb behind him and shrugging.

"Ferb's British?" Buford asked loudly in a confused manner as his eyes got huge.

I face palmed at his stupidity.

"Apparently not. I bet you don't even play football anymore." blond Beckham said holding up a soccer ball.

"You dweebs. That's a soccer ball. THIS is a football." Buford held up a football.

"You do realize that soccer to Americans is football to the British and that our football is called American Football to them, right?" I asked hoping he wasn't that stupid.

He shut up and looked to the side.

I face palmed again.

"Actually, there's no one who likes soccer more than my brother Ferb." Phineas pat his brother's shoulder, which prevented him from speaking. "Ferb got all of us into playing. Except for Isabella's twin, Anna, mostly because we just met her." He pointed to me while I was trying to explain the football-soccer concept to Buford with some help from Baljeet. "But we've gotten pretty good if I do say so myself. But Ferb. He's the real master."

Isabella spoke up. "Yeah, I once saw Ferb play an entire game of soccer using a pumpkin! And he didn't even break it! To this day, his motivation for doing so remains shrouded in mystery."

There was a moment of silence while everyone stared at her. Even me, Buford and Baljeet stared.

"Well if you're all such crackin' footballers, then we challenge you and your friends to a football match." Blond Beckham bounced to the ball from his foot, to his brother's head, to the next brother's head, and so forth until the last brother kicked the ball to Ferb who caught it in his hands. "So. What do ya' say? Playground rules?"

"How about, Football X-7 rules?" Phineas suggested. Ferb's cousins all gasped.

"Football X-7? That's only theoretical." The blond Beckham said with bulging eyes.

"Only for another couple of hours. Because I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas looked at his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side. "Hey, maybe Perry wants to be on our team."

"Who's Perry?" blond Beckham asked.

"Oh. He's their pet platypus. He's so adorable!" I said. I inwardly fangirl screamed.

"Um. Anna? You look like you might explode." the brunette Beckham said while pointing at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because Perry is so cute." I said. I smiled, closed my eyes, and placed my chin on my shoulder in a shrug. I walked over to Phineas. "Should you guys get working already? I want to see who wins."

"We were about to." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Good. I'm gonna go sleep over there." I pointed to a random spot on the grass. I yawned and curled up into a ball on the spot I pointed to in the corner.

"Well, ok then." Isabella said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

When I awoke, the first words I heard were "Impossible? The only thing that's impossible, is impossibility!" coming from Phineas.

I sat up and walked over rubbing my eyes. Everyone looked at me. "I guess I only took a cat nap." I said as I walked to a giggling Isabella's side.

_She laughs too easy. _

"So. How was your *giggle* cat nap? *giggle*" Isabella asked while trying to hold back the laughter. And failing miserably at it.

"Oh. It was perfect. Just as great as a CAT NAP could be." I made sure to put emphasis on the words 'cat nap' which made her burst out laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle. I turned to Phineas and Ferb. "So are you guys going to build the stadium now or are you going to build another rocket full of cows to the moon?"

Ferb's cousins looked at me in confusion.

"Oh. No. We don't like to repeat. It makes the first time less special and amazing. By the way, how did you know about that?" Phineas looked at me quizzically. Isabella had stopped laughing and was catching her breath.

"Oh, nowhere. A little birdie told me. You know. The prey of CATS." I turned to Isabella and added emphasis on the word 'cats' which made her start to laugh again.

Phineas was silent for a moment before shrugging at Ferb. "Well Ferb and I discovered where Professor Ross Eforp went wrong." Phineas turned to a blueprint of the stadium.

"Oi." Blond Beckham caught Phineas' attention. "Are you actually saying that you're going to build THAT?" he pointed to the blueprints. "HERE?" he pointed to the floor.

"Yes. We are going to do what no one has ever done before. Play the biggest, baddest, ownliest **[A/N: Their word, not mine.] **game of football X-7 ever! Now who's with me?" Phineas exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"We are of course." Isabella said as Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and I raised our hands.

"Are completely mad, the lot of them." The blond Beckham stated with disbelief.

Phineas pretended not to hear him. "Now let's get started. C'mon Ferb! We need a-Ferb?" Phineas turned to Ferb.

"He'll be fine." I said as I leaned against the tree.

Everyone looked at me. "How do you know?" Phineas asked.

"Because I know the look in his eye. He's uncovering his inner instinct about something. Don't worry. It only pops up when needed and disappears when not." I said as I checked my nails. "Hey guys? What color is best? Blue, green, or neon orange?"

"Uh, blue?" Isabella suggested.

"Ok. You chose the new color of my nails. Oh look. He's feeling better." I stood up straight and looked at Ferb. He looked back and gave me a thumbs up. "Told ya'. But did you listen? No. Nobody does." They all ignored me when I started to mumble to myself.

"Well let's get started." Phineas fist pumped the air and they got to work.

After a while of building, me only handing people a nail or a hammer here and there, I saw Candace in her bedroom window. I smiled and waved but she ignored me. "Well, fine then little Miss prissy." I crossed my arms and noticed that they were staring at me. "Did I say that really loud?" They nodded and I face palmed.

After a while I started to hear a song coming from her room. I looked over at the others and they didn't seem to know that I was still here so I went over to the house and recorded the singing.

_It's frightfully terribly hard to be a lady_

_There's so many Ps and Qs you have to mind_

_But the rewards I guarantee are rich and varied_

_And worth all of the effort, you will find_

_Your posture must be perfect_

_And your diction crisp and clear_

_Your speaking voice mellifluous and pleasing to the ear_

_Your legs are crossed when seated_

_Your toes are pointed so_

_Your pinkies raised while drinking_

_But that's not all you need to know_

**(Tune changes to a heavier punk sound)**

_You mustn't curse or spit or tattle, never gossip_

_A lady never scratches, sweats, or burps_

_She knows which knife and fork and spoon to use and when_

_And if soup is served it's impolite to slurp_

_It's always "please and thank you, sir or madam"_

_Never brash or loud or putting on a show_

_A lady is demure, reserved and proper_

_And that is really all you need to know_

After the song stopped and I was finished recording, I looked over to see that the stadium was finished.

"Cool beans, little man." I walked over and put Phineas in a head lock giving him a noogie and fist bumped Ferb. "Still don't see why you can't get any more moon ice cream. I bet that was good." I put on sunglasses and whistled.

Isabella came over and punched me in the arm. "Don't say that Anna. It's impolite."

"Yeah but being polite is soooo boooooring." I slouched over and hung my head. I snapped it up and started to walk around the stadium.

"Wow. That is totally brilliant. I'm terribly gobsmacked!" Beckham shouted.

Phineas looked up at what they built. "Yeah, I guess I could smack a little gob, myself."

I looked at him and started to clutch my stomach in laughter. He looked at me confused. "What's so funny?"

I couldn't talk so I only waved in the air, meaning it was nothing. They just all ignored me again as I was now rolling on the floor.

"Now it all comes down to the game. Are you ready?" The blond Beckham said.

"Well yeah. How about you Ferb?" Phineas looked behind him but didn't see Ferb. "Oh no. I was afraid something like this would have happened."

"What'll we do?" Isabella asked.

"Ferb's soccer problem started a few months ago right before summer began. We were having a great game. Ferb, as always, was in top form. Little did I know that it would be Ferb's last game. During the second period, the other team kicked the ball out of bounds and Ferb grabbed it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a herd of emu ran onto the field and carried off our assistant coach. Ferb simply put the ball down, and walked off the field. That was it. Ferb hasn't played football since." Phineas explained.

"Well duh. It's called the Emu Curse." I leaned back against the tree.

"The Emu Curse?" Phineas looked at me, clearly confused.

"It goes like this. If you're holding the ball, and a herd of emu carries off your assistant coach, then you're cursed to never be on a winning team ever again." The brunette Beckham explained.

"Wow. British curses are really specific." Phineas obviously was fascinated by this new piece of information.

"Well no wonder he disappeared." Isabella looked at Phineas.

"Well we're going to have to break that curse." Phineas pounded his fist into his palm.

"Good luck mate." The blond Beckham said, almost half-heartedly.

"To break the Emu Curse, a boy, wearing a Sunday bonnet, must sing the note E flat, above high C, in front of the cursed one." I stated looking at the sky completely bored.

"E flat above high C? Whoa." Phineas put on his thinking face. "Wait a second. Who's got a piccolo? Buford?" Phineas pointed to Buford.

"Gah!" Buford yelled out to the sky in disbelief and annoyance. "One day, someone's gonna ask me for some obscure musical instrument, and it ain't gonna be there. What's gonna happen then?" He then took out a piccolo from his pocket and started to play the note super loud. Since our powers heightened our senses, I almost cried out in pain.

"_I feel like my head is getting banged against a brick wall!" _Isabella screamed in her mind and she covered her ears.

After that, we all changed into their team's uniforms, I only changed into the yellow because I'm a backup player, Isabella and I put our hair up in ponytails with yellow bows, and we all walked inside. My mouth gapped at the inside.

"Here it is! The football X-7 stadium!" Phineas guided us through it. "Complete with omnidimensional field goals, and observation deck slash high tea room."

"Wow." We all said at once.

"It's designed so the ground hugs your feet. Making it literally possible to walk on walls." Phineas started to walk up the walls.

I couldn't help but stare. I haven't seen anyone doing that besides me. And I use magic!

"So the goal can be scored at any angle." He kicked the ball against the wall and it went inside the spinning goal.

"Brilliant. Let's play." The blond Beckham suggested.

"I wish we could." Phineas walked back down the wall.

"Yeah. We don't have a team without Ferb." Isabella reminded him.

"Yeah! He was our quarterback!" Buford shouted at them.

"You still do not know what game we are playing, do you?" I could tell that Baljeet was mad at Buford.

When I looked at him, I saw Buford in a football uniform.

_I know he's stupid. But THIS is REDICULOUS! _

"What are you talking about? You got hot shot herself right there. You don't need him." The blond Pelé said while gesturing to me.

My anger started to flare but I kept my cool. I put my hands in my pockets and looked to the side. No thanks. I'd rather not play unless I have to. I prefer swimming and Tennis. Soccer isn't really my thing."

"What are you talking about? I've seen yo play with a soccer ball. And you're pretty good. Almost as good as Ferb! Don't you go around saying you're not an amazing player." Isabella put a hand on her hip, pointed at me, and moved her head with sass while she spoke. When she was done she crossed her arms.

"Eh." I shrugged.

"You do realize that without a full team, you forfeit the match." The blond Beckham reminded.

"Don't worry guys. If I know my brother, he'll come through for us." Phineas said.

As if on cue, the door opened revealing a person.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked. We all turned expecting a certain green-haired British kid.

It ended up being some random kid with a bucket on his head. He took off the bucket and spoke. "Hi guys. I brought some dry ice." He held up the bucket.

Baljeet sighed in sadness. "Aww."

"Oh, and I also brought Ferb too. " He stepped to the side and pointed at Ferb who came from behind the door.

My team all cheered. "Ferb!"

Phineas ran up. "Ferb! You came to play!" he shouted excitedly.

"As long as my team will have me, curse and all." Ferb said.

I tried not to stare at him but I couldn't help but look at him from the corner of my eye. Can you blame me? I think that was the first time he spoke since I met him.

"Of course we will. It's not about winning. It's about the joy of the game." Phineas said as he put on hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Actually, it's about winning." The blond Beckham said.

_If he wasn't blond, I would think he was emo or something. Seriously. He always speaks in a monotone. _

"I'll be up there if you need me." I said walking through the doors waving behind me.

"Ok. Wish us luck!" Isabella shouted.

"Luck!" I yelled as the door closed and I walked up to the observance room.

As soon as I sat down, the game begun. Ferb scored the first point, and the other team the second point. Before the third score was scored, I saw Ferb showing off his moves and Phineas balance the ball on his oddly triangular shaped head. We scored a second point. The game was going on for a long time before the game was tied.

There was about 5 minutes left in the game and I was starting to get bored. I decided to liven up the game a bit.

I used my powers to take control of their goalie and made him immobilized. When that was done, I made some of the other players immobilized too. I started to laugh at their confused and struggling faces.

I was laughing so hard that I fell on the floor. I heard a noise of agony and then I heard a whistle sound off. After I stopped laughing I put my hands on the glass and I saw Baljeet on the floor. I looked at the scoreboard and it was paused. I looked back at the stadium and saw that Isabella was missing.

"Anna." I heard a stern voice behind me.

"Oh, shoot." I half closed my eyelids and frowned.

_She better not lecture me. _

"I won't lecture you this time but next time you won't be so lucky. We need you to go out there to go and play with us. We need to crush those losers!" Isabella clenched her fist in front of her wearing her game face. I could practically see flames flaring up behind her.

If I were an anime character, I would have a huge sweat drop on my head. "Ok, ok. Don't get your underwear in a twist. I'm comin' I'm comin'." I yawned and followed her down.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road. I have important business to do today." I crossed my arms and looked to the side bored.

"Ok. Well first we need Baljeet off the field and some medical help." Phineas said.

I walked over and kneeled on one knee by Baljeet. "He just needs to rest." I looked at Buford. "You, carry him up to the observation room." I pointed at Baljeet and eyeballed him until he ran and did as I said. I turned to Phineas. "What's next?"

"We play the game!" He said it as if it was the stupidest question ever.

"Really? Cool. Where do you want me to stand?" I walked over into the middle of them and crossed my arms tapping my foot.

"Over there is good." Phineas pointed at a spot and I stood there.

The whistle sounded and we continued the game. **[A/N: I'm bad at explaining things so let's skip a little :P] **There was a minute left in the game. Both of us at 4 points. Isabella with the ball. A player to her left, and another on her right. The goal was behind her.

"Yo Izzy!" I shouted as I came up behind her. "Shaka!" I yelled as I did a 'hang-loose' sign in the air with my hand shaking back and forth.

A smirk grew on her face and she stopped abruptly and turned to go the other way. I had stopped a little while ago and she passed me the ball. The last thing I saw was two of Ferb's cousins collide and fall on the floor. I giggled and ran for the goal.

As soon as I kicked I looked at the clock. 10 seconds left. I looked back at the ball and the goal buzzed. We got another score. I started to cheer. "Yes!"

I was hopping on one foot in a circle with one fist in the air, and another fist by my stomach.

"That was amazing Anna!" Isabella came up and hugged me, making me stop my little victory dance.

"Aww man, you just HAD to kill my victory dance, didn't you?" I said in fake annoyance.

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella smiled smugly.

Just then, my cellphone rang in my pocket. I got it on the second day here. Our mom went to the mall and bought one for me. The song that played was Party Rock Anthem.

_Party Rock_

_Yeah_

_Whoooh_

_Let's go_

_Party Rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody, just have a good time_

_And we gon' make you lose your mind_

_Everybody, just have a good time_

_Party Rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody, just have a good time_

_And we gon' make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya (shake that)_

I finally got my phone out of my pocket by the time I checked the caller id and answered, everyone was staring at me with weird faces.

"THAT'S your ringtone?" Phineas asked.

"Hello?" I asked in a cutesy voice.

"You had your phone… in your pocket… this whole time?" Isabella asked and pointed at the phone in my hand. "And you weren't afraid that it would BREAK?"

I waved her hand away. "Yes Mistress… Anytime Mistress… Of course not Mistress. I would never forget… Good-bye Mistress." I hung up the phone and just stared at it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "I got to go. By the way, Jessie and Alex are coming soon. Better start learning the song."

"What song?"

"THE song. Peace out peeps!" I did a peace sign and I turned my head down and started to walk off towards the grocery store singing 'If I Ruled the World' by Big Time Rush in my head.

With Isabella…

"What was that all about? Who was she calling Mistress? And who is Jessie and Alex?" the blond Beckham asked staring at the direction that my sister went.

"Her old guardian is who she called Mistress. The person who used to 'care' for her." I used quotation marks around the word 'cared'. "And Jessie and Alex were the only people who helped her. Even though it was once and they never saw each other again."

"Why did you use emphasis on the word 'cared'?" Phineas asked, copying my hand gestures.

"Well, she doesn't usually like me to talk about her personal life. But all I can say is… She didn't always have a pain free relationship with her old guardians." I looked to the side. I put my index finger tips together and apart as I was trying to find a way to put it without saying too much.

"So, they beat her?" Beckham asked turning to me.

I stayed silent.

After a while I spoke up. "I have to go now. Thanks for the game you guys!" And I ran out the door.

With Phineas and Ferb…

After the game ended and the two girls went running out of the stadium, the Sniffleton Nostrils walked inside.

"Hello." Said number 8.

"It's the Sniffleton Nostrils! Ooh, nose go!" My cousins did the pose after yelling the catchphrase…if that's what you want to call it.

"This is an amazing arena. Do you mind if we use it?" the manager asked.

"Ok. Sure." Phineas led us all outside.

"So you're just going to give us the X-7 stadium?" Number 8 asked again.

"Yeah. We do that kind of stuff all the time." Phineas smiled proudly.

"Yes! Once they gave a monster truck arena to Buck Buckerson!" Baljeet yelled happily.

"Was that you?" the manager asked only to be ignored.

"Well thanks Phineas. That's very generous of you." Number 8 said shaking my brother's hand.

He opened the door and there was a whole bunch of people standing outside. "Hey everyone!" he yelled.

"Hey Nostrils!" the people yelled back.

"See this thing?" Number 8 gestured to the stadium.

"Do you mean that Football X-7 stadium?" They asked, still smiling.

"Would you all help us, load this on the bus?" Number 8 was asking them.

"We would all like that very much to do what you just said!" then they all started to move it.

"Is that a Football X-7 stadium?" I looked in a bush and saw Professor Ross Eforp behind it. "I knew it could be done! Professor Ross Eforp can finally come out of hiding!" He yelled and a kid nearby looked at him.

The kid turned to his mom. "Mommy, that man's name is a palindrome." He pointed to the professor.

She turned him and said, "Look away, Johnny. Look away." And they walked off.

Then the professor hid behind the bush again.

"Man, you can get these fans to do anything." Number 8 said while shoving a thumb in the direction of the stadium. "Thanks again Phineas and Ferb!" and with that, they drove away with the fans in pursuit.

It was time for my cousins to leave so we started to say goodbye.

"Oi, cousin Ferb. We're dreadfully sorry for giving you such a hard time. You're a brilliant footballer, and all around good chap, and a Brit through and through." Lance, who prefers to be called Beckham, **[A/N: In the episode it's the blond Beckham and Ferb calls him Lance]** told me.

"Actually Lance, I'm neither a Brit nor a Yank. I'm just Ferb." I finally spoke. I smiled at my cousins.

After we all changed and my cousins left, Phineas turned towards me. "What should we do now since it's only about 2?"

"Really? Don't your projects usually take longer?" Baljeet asked.

Phineas shrugged.

"How about we go to Isabella's house?" Buford asked.

"Ok. Sure. Let's go." And Phineas led the way.

_Well THIS is going to be interesting. _

With Annarenee`…

I had put on my blue cloak and had the groceries floating behind me. I flew up to my door and landed. I got out my key and put it in front of my face. I heard someone behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned quickly, making sure to hide my body and face with the cloak. It was Phineas who spoke.

"Who is that?" Baljeet asked.

I smirked. "Oh, Baljeet. Sweet and not so innocent Baljeet. You know more than you think. You just don't realize it.

He and Buford gasped but Phineas and Ferb looked unnerved.

"Hey, is that you Anna? I heard noise and-" Isabella opened the door and stared at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me. I read her mind "_This is bad! This is VERY bad!" _

"_I know. Just play along." _I spoke to her in her mind. "Well, if you MUST know, I came to drop some things off to your twin." I made the bags float up behind me.

"Well, how thoughtful…" Isabella squinted and moved to the side allowing me inside.

"Wait, you're just LETTING her in? Are you CRAZY?" Phineas yelled.

"Don't kid yourself. I would get in even if she didn't want me to." I smiled a sarcastic smile and floated into the kitchen with the groceries. I set them on the counter.

"Ok. I'll leave now. But first," I flew up to Phineas and grabbed his face with both my hands so he would look at my face.

_Good thing I'm wearing gloves right now so he can't see my hands. _

"You better treat Anna just like anyone else. Just because she's had a rough life, doesn't mean she's any different."

I pulled out a vial of a red liquid. I put it in Phineas' hand. "Only use it when there is an emergency. It's a special gift form me." I smirked devilishly and warped through the wall to outside.

Before I warped through the wall I saw everyone look at the vial.

After I took off the cloak and gloves and hid them, I ran inside. "Hey Isabella. I just saw a girl floating away from the house! I had also bought the groceries, turned around, and they were gone! And I didn't have any more money so I came back."

I was ignored because they were staring at the vial. "I have ice cream."

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Buford squealed while opening and closing his hands like a baby who wants to be picked up. Everyone looked up.

"I lied. But I see that it worked." I walked over to them. "So I see my groceries made it here. But why was a girl floating out of our house?" I looked over and pointed to what Phineas was holding. "So. Whatcha' got there Phineas?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Some girl in a blue robe gave it to me and said to only use it during an emergency. It was 'a special gift', according to her."

I took it from him and inspected the vial. "Hmm." I took off the cork lid. When I did, some red smoke came out rising to the ceiling. I smelled it. "Just what I thought." I turned around and tossed the vial back to Phineas who caught it.

"What is it?" He looked up from the vial.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Hold on a second."

I ran to my room and grabbed a book off the shelf. I walked back leafing through the pages until I found it. I walked in the kitchen pointing at the picture in the book. "It seems to be anything you NEED it to be."

"What does that mean?" Baljeet asked.

I looked up. "Well, you're lucky I have a lot of that stuff to spare so I can show you. And I had a feeling you would ask how it works, so I brought one from my room. "

"Well, how does it work?" Isabella asked.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "You need to think of a wish you want to come true. Let in the power of the liquid and allow it to consume you. There is only 3 wishes per a vial of that size. Watch."

I spread out my arms in front of me and put my hand on the cork lid. I started to ease it out and my hair started to lift up. Air swirled around me and when the lid was off, the liquid swirled in the same pattern turning it red.

Everyone's eyes were huge and their mouths were open.

I lifted off the ground with a huge ball of red liquid and air swirling around me growing smaller until I absorbed it all and I fell on the ground landing in a kneeling position. I stood up and everyone's eyes grew bigger, if possible.

I was wearing a green had with a bow on the side, black combat pants, a grey t-shirt, a brown sash with a bunch of fighting equipment, some black combat shoes, and I was holding a gray whip.

I looked down and had a small smile of satisfaction spread across my face.

The doorbell rang and I froze.

"Don't worry dearies! I got it!" Mom went and opened the door. "Oh. You must be Anna's friends. Please come in." She stepped aside.

"Wow! Annarenee'! You look as great as ever."

I turned and I saw two people I have only met once before in my lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sisterly Love**

Author's Note: This is a Phineas/OC love story with some Teen Titan references. This is the seventh chapter of my first story. I usually only write for my own enjoyment and to see if some people have the same thoughts or not so I will not update that often. Enjoy. If not then I'm sorry. Go to **www . photobucket image/blond%20cartoon%20girl/gaara2_2009/cartoon%?o=2** to see a picture of Jessie and **www. photobucket image/cartoon%?o=66** for a picture of Alex. (And for the two boys and girl from the flashback, think of Penny, Kenny, and his black haired friend from Stitch! the anime [Kenny on her right, black haired on left].)

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** except for the plot, Auntie K, Uncle J, and Annarenee'.

_Chapter Seven_

The girl, Jessie, had long blond hair with blue-gray eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with dark blue string as a belt. She even had a black choker with blue lace around it on her neck. On her head and back were two sets of angel wings that were hidden from everyone except Isabella, her brother, and me. They only showed when she let them be seen. She also wore a bluish black bracelet. This is because when she was a baby, she was sick and had to get injected with a serum that had a slight side effect of powers. She also had two braids in front of the wings. By her side were two white wolves that looked a lot like dogs. These were she and her brother's friends and protectors of whoever may harm them. One had black lace around her neck, and she was named Lucy. The other had no lace and was named Derrick.

Her brother, Alex, dyed his spiky hair black with a clump dyed green. His eyes were gray and his green hair covered his right eye. He wore a black and white striped shirt and blue jeans. He also wore plain white sneakers. He didn't have any wings since he was a normal mortal.** [A/N: Forget the lip ring please! And don't forget to pretend that he has sneakers on in the picture! Thx]**

"Oh, why hello there Alex, Jessie." I pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to comb through it with my hands. "Why did you come out of your way to come and visit?"

"We just wanted to hear you sing." Alex said giving me a thumbs up and a giant smile.

I have a feeling that he will do that a lot.

"I heard that you were going to be in doing a performance and we wanted to be here for the special occasion of you winning." Jessie said as she came up and hugged me, pinning my arms down.

I looked at her and smiled. Phineas walked into the kitchen. "Thank you. But I didn't even join us in. Auntie K did. Here. Let me introduce you guys to my new friends." Jessie let go.

"That is Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and my sister Isabella." I said pointing to each person as I said his or her names. Phineas walked in drinking a glass of water. "And that's Phineas." I jammed a thumb in his direction.

Jessie stepped back and smiled slyly and started to twist her hair around her finger. "So, which one is your boyfriend?"

As soon as she said that, Phineas spit the water out and started to cough so we all looked at him. Ferb helped him stay standing and smacked his back until he could breathe again. I turned back to Jessie.

I put my fist under my chin and rested my other arm under my elbow. "I know what a boy is, and I know what a friend is, but not a 'boyfriend'." I put air quotations around the word 'boyfriend'. "Is that a friend who is a boy? If yes, then all the boys here."

She and Alex were bending over in laughter, as I stood there clueless wondering what was so funny. When he was able to, Alex spoke.

"A boyfriend is a guy who you are dating."

I stood there with a blank expression.

"You know what that is?" He raised his eyebrows.

I still stared.

"Wow, well." He cleared his throat. "A boyfriend is a male friend with whom a person is romantically involved with. Also known as a sweetheart or lover."

My eyes got huge. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I pointed at Jessie then at Alex, and back pointing at Jessie. I kept going until Isabella came up and pushed my hand down. I closed my mouth.

"Oh great. You just broke her mind." Isabella rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of my face, as I was now staring at the wall. "Hey Anna. You ok there?"

I kept staring.

Isabella was getting annoyed and her eyes became half closed and she frowned. "Buford is in your room."

My eyes got focused and then became enraged. "Buford!" I screamed and punched the wall and formed an indention. I ran to my room.

With Isabella…..

We all stared at the wall for a moment with our mouths open. Everyone turned to me.

"Remind me… to not get her mad… Please." I was stunned at her rage. When she came back into the room, she looked calm and collected but her eyes said otherwise.

"_You're so dead." _

Great. Just what I need. The lunatic is mad at me.

I looked down. "Well. Should we get you settled in? Follow me to the guest room." I took two steps and I realized something. "By the way. Where is your stuff?" I turned to Alex and Jessie.

"It's outside. We'll get it." Alex said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Anna, can you help us with the bags?" Jessie eyed my sister in a weird way.

"Ok." And Anna opened the door.

With Anna…..

My mouth hung open. "Aww! They're so cute! Can I hold them?" I squealed and hearts appeared in my eyes.

"Sure. You get to have one and your twin can have the other." Alex said crossing his arms smiling.

On the front porch **[A/N: I don't remember if there is one, but let's pretend there is one ok?]** were little bobcat kittens. The only differences were one was a male and the other was a female.

They were playing with each other, trying to bite the other's ear. I knelt down as they came bounding over to my lap. I picked them up and walked over to Isabella.

"Aren't they so cute?" I squealed. "Choose one to keep. You get one and I get another."

"Really? Well what animal is it?" Isabella asked. She picked up the male and held him at arm's length and started to inspect him.

"It's a bobcat. Aren't they so adorable?" I hugged the female and she licked my cheek making me giggle.

Isabella's eyes got huge. "Aren't those things dangerous? When they get bigger, how will we still be able to keep them? Wouldn't they try to eat us or something?"

"Oh, no they won't. But we can't tell you just yet about how you will keep them. You will figure it out." Jessie said while winking and putting a finger on her lips.

Isabella looked at her new pet and then looked at me. I was lying on my stomach playing with my new cat with my hair.

"Well, ok then. Let's just hope that Pinky likes our new family members." Isabella smiled unsure of what she just said. "Speaking of which, where's Pinky?" She looked around.

"I wanna name you… Neko. Because you're from the cat family." I pet Neko and she started to purr. Baljeet and Buford walked over to me.

"Why Neko? " Buford asked.

"Because it's Japanese for the word 'cat'. Duh." I said. "Look at the cuteness! Look at it! The power of cute compels you!" I shoved Neko into Buford's face and she tilted her head and purred.

"Ah! The cuteness is too much!" Buford covered his eyes and backed up a bit.

I put down Neko and started to laugh.

"Well it's getting late. I should go now. Bye everyone!" Baljeet waved as he ran out the door.

"Yeah. I should go to. Buford's outta here!" Buford shouted as he did two peace signs, walking backwards out the door.

"Well I should start dinner." I turned to Phineas and Ferb. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure. Let's just tell our mom." Phineas said. Isabella gave him her phone.

"Cool. So who likes Japanese food?" I put Neko on the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"OH! I do! Are you making soba noodles with seaweed? That was yummy." Isabella said her eyes drooping half way closed and she smiled.

I giggled. "No. But if you liked that, maybe you'll like some other things." I started to unpack the groceries.

"Our mom said its fine. So what are you making?" Phineas asked walking up to the counter with everyone in tow.

"Well, you can't have an Asian dinner without rice. That's for sure. Do you all like seafood and jasmine rice?" I turned to everyone behind me.

"Yeah." They all said at the same time.

"Cool. Well I'm making domburi with tempura, egg, and chicken on top. I'm also making sashimi with wasabi and soya sauce. I think I will also make somen and French fries. I really do love French fries. What do you guys think?"

"I think it all sounds awesome." Alex said.

"Cool. Hey Ferb, you have a lot of hidden talents. Wanna help me make dessert?"

I started to cook the domburi and Ferb nodded.

"Ok. Do you know how to make mochi?" I continued to cook.

Ferb nodded.

"Awesome. In that bag there are some ingredients to make it. Can you make some coffee flavor and some strawberry flavor?"

Ferb did the 'ok' symbol with his hand and started to make the mochi.

When we were done I balanced all of the food on my arms and head with some help from Ferb who was doing to same. We put all the food on the table where everyone was sitting. I handed a plate to everyone and gave them all chopsticks.

"If you need forks go ahead and ask. Go ahead and dig in." I grabbed my plate and chopsticks and put some food on my plate.

I walked over to the counter and sat on it. I placed my whip next to me. After some time, Phineas came over and sat next to me.

"So how did you all meet?" Phineas asked before taking another bite of his somen.

"Well, it's not a happy time for me to remember. Let me tell you a story." I stared down at my food sadly. I began to tell the story as we ate.

*Flashback*

It was a gloomy day in a lonely, gray neighborhood. There was a little girl about 5 years old walking down the street with some groceries in her hands. She paused by a street lamp and her face was shown. She had deep blue eyes that looked almost black with short, deep blue hair. She had two skinny, baby blue ribbons holding up her hair in two low ponytails, she wore a black t-shirt, gray shorts and black shoes.

There was a whimpering noise coming from a nearby ally. The little girl turned her head and started walking in the direction of the ally, unaware of the three people following her. As she turned the corner, she saw the outline of what looked like a little dog.

"Come here, Come on. It's ok." The girl got on her knees and put the food down beside her. As the creature slowly crept forward, she noticed that it was a gray, injured wolf pup who was limping. She gasped almost silently.

"Oh, are you hurt? Is your foot hurting you?" She pulled out some meat and a first aid kit she had bought. "Here, this will help you."

The wolf pup just stopped coming close about a foot away. The little girl's eyes got softer and she slightly smiled. She reached out her hand for the pup to sniff.

"Come here. I'll fix you up." She picked up the food and tore a piece off and held some out.

The wolf pup sniffed her hand and limped closer, eating the meat. When it was finished, it nuzzled the girl's hand. As she fed it more food, she earned enough of its trust to be able to bandage its foot.

"Well look at what we have here."

The little girl turned her head and saw two boys and a girl standing behind her smiling evilly.

"It looks like the little scum has found a little pet." The girl sneered.

The little girl picked up the dog and scooted back a little bit. "Leave me alone Penny. Please. I'm not in the mood." The little girl's eyes grew scared.

The boy on her right tapped the girl named Penny's shoulder. "What do you want Kenny? I'm busy!" Penny yelled in a snappy tone.

Kenny pointed behind him at two more kids around 6 years old. One was a boy with brown hair covering one eye and cold, gray, expressionless eyes. The second child was a girl with blue eyes and long blond hair. She looked almost like a stereotypical angel who was hiding behind the boy and had big, frightened eyes.

"Who are you shrimps and what da ya want?" Penny asked the two behind them.

"Stop picking on the kid." The little girl whimpered from behind the little boy.

"And what are some 6 year olds gonna do? Call your 'mommy'?" the black haired kid teased.

"We're 5." The little boy said in a monotone voice.

The three started to laugh.

"Well what are you FIVE year olds gonna do against us? We're more than twice your age!" Kenny asked looming over them.

The boy merely looked up.

Kenny pushed the kids down onto the floor and laughed. "Hahaha! You are such weaklings!"

The little blond girl kneeled to her friend's side.

"If you think so, then you wouldn't mind fighting me in a karate match." The little boy stood back up.

"Ha! ME take YOU on? Ok. This'll be too easy."

Kenny cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. The little boy followed suit and took a stance. Soon after, the fight was over and the little boy had won.

"What the? Kenny, you loser! Get up and fight!" Penny yelled at the fallen boy while stomping her feet.

He only grunted. His friend looked scared. "That's it! I'm outta here!" he yelled as he ran off dragging Kenny along with him.

"Hey! Don't run off on me! Get back here! Don't leave me alone!" Penny yelled chasing after them.

"Thank you." the little raven haired child whispered, hugging the wolf pup closer to her chest.

The blonde stood up and smiled. "No problem. We help whenever we can. I'm Jessie and this is my brother Alex."

He crossed his arms and looked at the direction the bullies ran. "Sup?"

"Sorry about him. He's a bit antisocial. Well, what's your name?" the blond went up to the black haired little girl and helped her stand.

"I'm Annarenee`. Please, call me Anna." The girl smiled and the boy nodded.

*Present*

"And, what was the point of that story?" Phineas asked me.

_He really can't be THAT dumb, can he?_

"I was that little girl and those were the two who stopped the bullies." I pointed at Alex and Jessie. Phineas was silent.

We looked at all of our friends laughing at Alex who stuck two French fries up his nose and two in his ears. I chuckled and finished my food.

"Well, is everyone ready for dessert?" I put my plate down and jumped off the counter.

'I am!' s and 'Me' s were said throughout the room.

All of a sudden there was a poof and smoke around me. When it cleared, I had on my usual outfit. I looked down and shrugged. "Oh well. Nothing lasts forever."

Alex's and Jessie's mouth hung open.

"Did you…how…what…but you…" Alex stuttered. He put up his hands. "I don't even want to know anymore."

Jessie smiled widely. "So you told them?" She jumped up and bear hugged me. "Yay! It's no longer a secret!"

"Can't. Breathe. Ack!" I felt my lungs getting crushed by this girl hugging me. She let go.

"Told us what?" Phineas asked.

Jessie's, Alex's, and Isabella's eyes got huge. Jessie tried to cover it up. "Tell you…that, she once lived in Japan! That's where she learned how to make this food!" Jessie smiled.

"Speaking of which, who wants mochi?" I asked as Ferb placed the mochi on the table.

"What is it?" Isabella walked up and picked up a pink one.

"Try it and find out. I call a coffee flavor!" I yelled and quickly grabbed one. I slowly took a bite and froze.

"This is amazing Ferb! You are so AWESOME! It takes as good as mine! And I had a professional teach me!" I yelled. I ran up and hugged him. I let go when I heard Phineas cough.

"It's settled. You are making them with me one day for an upcoming party or something." I took another bite. "Yummm…"

"It makes me happy to know that you like it." Ferb smiled.

"So he decides to finally speak! I honestly thought you were mute or something. I don't know." Alex said as he got huge eyes.

"No he's not. Anyways, try some!" I grabbed the plates and shoved it in their faces.

Everyone looked at each other and grabbed one. They stared at the mochi in their hands and took a bite. I saw that Isabella almost had hearts in her eyes. "This is AMAZING! What is it?" Isabella quickly ate the rest and grabbed a coffee flavor.

"On the inside is flavored ice cream and the outside is a rice patty mixture." I said in between bites of a strawberry mochi.

"MAN this good!" Alex shouted with his mouth full.

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get you settled and ready for bed." I said as I checked the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, we should probably go to." Phineas said checking the clock.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys." Isabella waved.

"Maybe." I stated.

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" Isabella put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"You still haven't chosen what we should sing and we have to practice." I took a bite of mochi and swallowed. "You haven't forgot, HAVE you?"

She laughed and smiled awkwardly. "What do you mean? Of course not! Ahehehe…" She trailed off and I raised an eyebrow.

"Riiight. Annnyway. You guys want to take some mochi home?" I asked Phineas and Ferb.

"Would we?" Phineas shouted. "Sure!"

"Cool. Hold on a sec." I put some mochi in a container and gave it to Ferb. "See you all later."

I fist bumped them both, Isabella gave them hugs, Alex and Jessie shook their hands, and they left.

"Now, about those wings?" Isabella asked pointing to Jessie's head.

With Isabella…..

"Now, about those wings?" I pointed to Jessie's head.

"Uh, WHAT wings?" Alex asked inspecting his sister's head.

"It's ok, she has powers too." Anna said with a chuckle.

"REALLY?" Jessie shouted with stars in her eyes. Her expression changed to suspicion. "Wait, if she has powers to, then why didn't you tell her friends?"

"That's because when they saw her powers and thought she was someone else, they got mad at her so we decided not to tell anyone." I said looking down. I didn't like to see my sister upset so I also didn't like it when I had to remember a time like that.

"Oh that's sad. Well the way I got my wings is because when I was small, I was ill. So our parents took me to the hospital and they used an untested serum which turned my hair blond and eyes blue. It also had some other side effects of magic and the wings. Because of this, our parents didn't want us getting picked on so they got us our wolf buddies." Jessie pet Lucy.

I just stood there.

"Uh, hello?" Alex waved a hand in front of my face.

"Why am I NOT surprised?" I shouted. "Please, I can't get any more surprised now that I met Anna."

"Any who, please don't tell anyone about our powers. I don't know if our mom even knows. I DO know that Auntie K and Uncle J do though." Annarenee` looked to the side.

"So, how long are you going to stay?" I smiled

"Just until your singing performance is done and you win." Jessie said with happiness and Alex gave a thumbs up.

"That's right! I still have to pick a song!" I shouted.

_I totally forgot. _

"What song did you have in mind?" I turned to my sister.

"Well, we can sing 'You Belong with Me', 'We R Who We R', 'Potential Breakup Song', 'Check on It', 'Dynamite', or 'Dream'." Anna named them off, counting on her fingers.

"Hmmm…"

_This is tough. But my favorite is 'We R Who We R' so probably that one. _

"My favorite is 'Dream'." Anna shrugged.

"Well, my favorites are 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha and 'Check on It.' so I think we should sing those." I smiled and clapped.

"Well, what you could do is sing 'Dream' by Priscilla Ahn and then when you win, you could sing 'Check on It' by Beyoncé." Alex said smiling.

"How are you SO sure, that we are going to win?" Anna smirked.

"Jessie used her crystal ball to see into the future and she saw you two winning with some girls in some type of uniform playing the music for the end song. Because of that, we decided to come." Alex put an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"Well, if you only met once, she says she had no friends, AND she had no phone, how did you find her?" I asked. I was starting to get suspicious.

"Her magic. Same way we got those bobcats to stay small yet is able to mature. They look so cute when they're sleeping together." Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes.

We all turned and saw both bobcats cuddled into one ball of fuzz.

"I'm tired. We should get our stuff put away." Jessie yawned next.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's get you some rest. Follow me to your room and you can get settled in and go to sleep." After we got to the guest room where they will sleep, and they got out tiny bags form their pockets.

"Uh, how do you keep everything in those?" I pointed to the bags but I had a feeling I already know the answer.

"Simple." They put the bags on the floor and she waved a hand over them letting a powder fall from it. Soon, the bags grew larger and started to unpack themselves.

_I knew it. _

"Well, see you guys tomorrow morning!" We said and walked to our rooms.

_With her around, my life got a LOT more interesting._

With Annarenee`…..

I was lying in bed, tossing and turning. "Ugh…ngh….no…stop…they're my…friends."

*In Annarenee`'s dream*

I was tied up against a wall with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Perry to my left (in that order) all knocked out. I look around the room and notice I'm in that evil scientist's house.

"Sir, it looks like one's awake." I turned my head and saw a giant robot that looks like a person.

"Ok Norm. I'll take it from here. Go check the oven. I want my muffin soon." Doofenshmirtz emerged from the shadows with an evil grin. "I have you now you little twit."

I fake yawned. "Ok, let's get this over with."

"You don't get it, do you?" he crossed his arms and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to pry my arms out but that didn't work, so I tried to go through the wall but that also failed. I continued to struggle while Doofenshmirtz only laughed.

"Annarenee'?"

I turn and Phineas awake. "Annarenee', what's going on?" He looked confused and a little scared.

I turned back to Doofenshmirtz and gritted my teeth. "When I get out of this, you will be sorry."

"Ha! You mean IF you get out!" Doofenshmirtz walked over and poked my stomach with his finger.

"You're lucky that my legs are tied because you would feel so much pain under your stomach that your grandkids will feel the pain for years." I glared at him.

"Ahhhh!" He ran behind Norm who just walked in with a muffin on a platter.

I rolled my eyes.

"Grrgrgr." We turn our heads and I see Perry. I smile.

"Why is Perry here and why is he wearing a fedora?" Phineas asked.

"Because he's a secret agent. Duh." Doofenshmirtz came out of his hiding spot. He grabbed the muffin and took a bite. "And THOSE little girls are going to pay because one of them wrecked my house."

"Is THAT what this is about? Seriously?" Isabella asked.

"Let me go and we'll settle this, hermano to hermana." I laughed and puffed out my chest. "Or are you too chicken?" I made chicken noises.

"No! I'm not…chicken…I just, don't want to fight you." He hid behind Norm again.

I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's time that she pays the price. Norm, get the boys."

Phineas and Ferb started to struggle as Norm walked closer.

"We should have lunch after this blows over." Norm took them off the wall so they weren't tied up anymore but were in his robotic hands so they wouldn't escape.

"Shut up Norm. Put them in the cage and get the other one." Doofenshmirtz went up to a higher platform with a machine on it.

"Already done sir." Norm said standing next to a cage with a giant two headed dragon inside. "And I made sure that he's hungry."

"Great. Now, let the feasting begin!"

Doofenshmirtz had Norm drag both cages outside and unlocked them. Quickly, he ran back out. I started to cry and yell at him. "No! Stop! They're my friends!" I started to sob as I looked at Phineas and Ferb in a corner staring at me with their eyes filled with hatred and distrust before looking in sheer terror at the dragon. It opened its jaws and leaned in closer. "No!"

*End dream*

"No!"

I shot up in bed sweating and I tasted something salty. I touched my cheek and it was wet. I looked at my pillow and it was soaked and had the stench of tears. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and saw something move under the covers. I flipped the covers off and I saw Neko. She looked up and walked onto my lap. I started to pet her and she purred. I hugged her and checked the digital clock glowing on my bed side table.

_2:30 AM _

_I suppose I could wake up Isabella and we could practice. We never got around to it last night. _

I decided that I would so I grabbed my robe and flew into her room.

_Eww. So much PINK! _

I flew over to Isabella's bed and I gently shook her shoulder whispering her name. "Isabella…Isa…Isabella…Wake up…"

She eventually woke up rubbing her eyes. "What's up? What time is it?" She looked at the clock. "It's only 2:30! SOMEBODY better be DIEING!" She hissed at me with her eyes slanted.

"We have to practice." I stood back a bit and she sat up.

She stayed silent and slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were tired and full of rage. I took a step back. She smiled.

"Let's get this over with so I can sleep."

I smirked. "Ok, but you need your cloak and we're going outside."

"Ok." She grabbed her cloak, put it on (with the hood), and posed. "Let's do this."

I giggled and I taught her how to phase through the wall and we got to work on how to bend the four basic elements. When we got done at 4:30, we found out that her strong points are fire and earth, while mine are water and air.

"Ok, I think that's enough. Let's go back." I looked at the brightening sky and we flew to our rooms exhausted.


End file.
